Shrunken Tyrants
by MsNita
Summary: Snape has to deal with a lot of drama involving Izzy, which surprisingly gets bigger when she somehow gets smaller. As if his stress level wasn't high enough.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. Copyrights goes to JK Rowling. I only own Savanah and Izzy.** Okay now before anyone says anything, I know that _Lilo and Stitch _and _Snakes on a Plane_ aren't in that timeline yet, but just try to have fun with it okay? Yes, I got the giant marshmallow man from _Ghostbusters_. Snape admittedly gets a bit OOC, but Izzy pulls it out of him.

...

Snape was quietly eating in his office until he heard a multitude of screams coming from outside. Snape peered over his shoulder, curios as to what was going on. He was mildly alarmed when he saw Draco come running in, out of breath.

"Professor, she's at it again," Draco wheezed as he doubled over to catch his breath.

"What is it?" Snape asked.

"A giant marshmallow monster," Draco replied.

"_That_ would be Ms. Agson," Snape stated.

He arose as he followed Draco, who now sprinted to where the "monster" would be. As soon as he exited the doors of Hogwarts, he saw a giant marshmallow man near the Gryffindors' wing. Upon closer inspection, he could see Ms. Agson standing on a tower, laughing like a lunatic. And they call Ms. Lovegood, loony, Snape thought. She could give Bellatrix a run for her money.

"I will rule you all," she screamed hysterically.

He watched as the monster started shunning away from something. When he looked down, he saw that Savanah was standing her ground as she looked up at the thing. He stood behind her, noticing now that she was glaring at the beast sternly and placed his classic glare on. The monster started crying as red tears slid down his chubby face.

"Stop making my baby cry!" Izzy exclaimed, "Come here baby!"

"Mama," the monster cried.

The monster wobbled over to her as she tried to console it. Snape's lip curled in mild disgust when he realized she was licking up his tears. He looked down at Savanah as she held a smirk on her face before looking up at him.

"How much do you want to bet that she'll start eating him before he's done crying?" she asked.

"She's not that cruel," he debated, "she'll wait until he's dried up."

"You're on," she countered as they shook hands.

Just as they shook hands, Izzy bit her monster's face and started to crawl inside his head. The monster began to scream as she ate her way through him. It was surreal to watch as Snape almost didn't notice Savanah nudged him. He looked down her as she held out her hand while never taking her eyes off the bizarre spectacle. He grumbled as he reached into his sleeve for his change purse. He growled when he pulled out their usual rate and placed it into her hand before returning everything back into his sleeve.

"Snape," she hummed, "could you um,... could you kill him now?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, he looks like he's suffering," she explained, "and plus I don't want to risk you having sympathy pains because she um,... does something."

Catching on to where she was getting at as he saw Izzy's head start to pop out of the giant's belly, he reached for his wand. She had noticed as she raced to his head, begging for him not to kill her baby all because she wanted to hear him cry. Dumbledore came strolling out like it was an ordinary day as marshmallow came crashing down. Savanah, being her little smart-aleck self, hid under Snape's coat while the surrounding students were being covered in melted marshmallow.

"No, that's not fair," a marshmallow-covered Izzy cried as she licked off melted marshmallow of her fingers.

Everybody was gathered in the Great Hall, every last one of the students having melted marshmallow on their person, save for Savanah. The professors themselves had some form of marshmallow on them. Marshmallow was mostly on McGonagall's hat, while Hagrid lamented over the sticky mess his bread had become, and Snape had bits of marshmallow on his face. Dumbledore was the only staff to not have any of the mess on him, much like Savanah. He had chuckled at Savanah's cleverness while Snape merely growled at her innocent face. Izzy was trying to lick more of the marshmallow off of her hands as the Weasley twins teased her. Savanah actually had been convinced by Malfoy to help him get the marshmallow out of his hair without pulling any of his platinum locks out. Snape watched as she was soaking the sticky strands with water and gently pulling out the thick globs. Harry was trying to clean off his glasses as Hermione winced while her and Ron were pulling out marshmallow from her hair. When the food appeared on the tables, not a single marshmallow could be found much to everyone's relief, save Izzy.

When Snape headed back to his office, he planned on removing the marshmallow from his face. He was moderately surprised when Izzy waltzed in behind him with a mischievous smile on her face. She giggled as she skipped near him as he noticed that her face and arms seemed to have been licked clean. He arched an eyebrow as he backed away from her.

"May I help you, Ms. Agson?" he asked warily.

"You killed my mushy-mallow," she stated.

"I was wanting to prevent further agony that Ms. McGray hinted to," he replied.

"Still he was mine to kill and not yours. You do know that you have mushy-mallow on..." she commented.

"On my face, yes," he snapped.

"I get it off," she said playfully.

Snape blanched, but before she could move for him, Savanah appeared out of nowhere and licked it off herself. He was about to scold her, but choked on his words as she licked the other glob off his face, leaving it marshmallow free. She then glared at Izzy with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Perfect timing," Izzy giggled.

"Naturally, Ms. Agson you may go," Snape ordered.

"Why should I?" she replied.

"What type of snake should I try this time?" he countered.

"No, I'm not leaving even if you do that," she snapped.

"Ms. McGray, please," Snape stated, implying that it was a request when it wasn't.

"Serpensortia," Savanah proclaimed as a giant anaconda appeared before Izzy.

"No!" she yelled as she closed her eyes, refusing to move as the snake slithered over her feet. "No! Stop!"

"You can always leave, Ms. Agson," Snape reminded as he smirked.

She shook her head as she stated, "I must face my fear."

"Enough of this," Snape growled, "levicorpus."

"Put me down," Izzy screamed as Snape walked to the door, ignoring the massive serpent.

"Gladly," he stated as he set her down outside and shut the door on her.

"I'm not leaving," Izzy called through the door.

"Fine, you can stand out there," Snape said as he turned and walked back to Savanah.

"Fine," Izzy snapped.

Snape barely even looked over his shoulder as he now stood in front of Savanah. She looked up at him meekly, knowing what she was in trouble for. He looked down at her as he cocked an eyebrow, deciding on what he should do with her. Instinctively, she placed her hands behind her back as if to protect her rear. Snape grabbed her arm as he dragged her into his room away from the massive serpent snoozing in the middle of the floor. When they reached his bed, he gently forced her to sit down. She looked up at him with confusion and a bit of anxiety as he started to pace. He debated on how he was going to touch the situation that had just transpired. Not knowing what else to do, he stood before her as she looked up at him.

"You are way too territorial over me," he said bluntly.

"I'm sorry Professor," she sighed.

"So you know how inappropriate that was," he asked.

"Yes, if anyone was to find out, you could be sacked," she admitted.

"Well, I'm glad that you know," he stated.

"I have no desire to get you fired Professor, especially because of something I did," she mumbled, getting upset at the thought.

"I know," he responded solemnly.

Before the subject even had a possibility to changed, a loud knocking came to the door. Snape told Savanah to stay put as he went to answer the door. He was surprised to see Hermione standing there looking up at him, but there she was. When he looked to her hands, he gawked as he looked down at a perfectly miniaturized Izzy. She blushed as she smiled sheepishly at him and waved. Knowing that she had to have done something, his hands rested on his hips as he cocked an eyebrow and glared at her like he always did. He sighed as he held out his hands and permitted her to crawl into them. He then thanked Hermione and asked her to inform the headmaster that he might want to see this. Carefully closing his door, he walked into his room and held out his hands until Savanah held hers out under his. She was completely confused until Izzy gently dropped into her awaiting hands. He was amused to see her look down at Izzy with wide eyes.

"Now Ms. Agson," Snape muttered, "would you be so kind as to inform us as to how you developed this new size?"

"Well, how do I put this?" she replied.

"Fully, if you will," Snape answered.

"Well, I was trying to find out how to do this spell, you see," she stated, "and well, it worked well on the thing I was trying it on."

"And?" Snape prodded.

"So I thought that I could do it on a person and it went wrong and I shrunk," she admitted.

Snape covered his mouth to hide the smile forcing itself to his as he said, "I don't know whether I should laugh at this, or smack my palm to my face."

"Professor Snape facepalm, the epic fail of the wizarding world," Savanah thought aloud.

"You know something, slap me naked and hide my clothes," Izzy exclaimed, "and _fix _this!"

Snape gawked before saying, "Why on earth would I slap you _naked_?"

"It's an expression," Izzy snapped.

"What kind of expression is that?" he proclaimed.

Just then there was another knock at the door as Snape went to answer it. Dumbledore stood there when Snape opened it and allowed him in. Snape guided him to his room where Savanah was sitting with Izzy peering over her fingers as they both stared at the headmaster. Dumbledore chuckled as soon as he saw Izzy, who smiled sheepishly back.

"What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time, my dear," he asked lightly.

"Well, I was working on a spell and it worked on this one object and I was wondering if it would on a person and... and... and," she said very fast, but was too embarrassed to finish.

Dumbledore chuckled again, and replied, "I see, and what spell did you use?"

"The color change charm. I thought if I could change the color of said object then I could change my hair color, but I wasn't thinking about the color changing charm at that exact moment," she explained.

"What spell were you thinking of then?" Snape asked.

"Well, I was thinking about using it on a person and the spell slipped put of my mouth... reducio... but I also accidently said protego," she continued.

"Which means..." Dumbledore started.

"She has a shield for any counter-spells," Snape finished.

"Can you get rid of it, or does it wear off?" she asked as she sat back on Savanah's hand.

"Considering how small you are, we might want to let one of the spells wear off, which might go faster with Professor Snape's help," Dumbledore mentioned.

"I shall try Headmaster," Snape replied.

"Um, I don't know Headmaster," Izzy answered, uncertain.

"You need not worry, my dear," Dumbledore reassured her, "simply consider this a new adventure."

"But she has a cat, I have a cat, Hermione has a cat, and then there is Hagrid and everyone else," Izzy cried, "and Malfoy, if he were to find out I'll seriously be in trouble, especially after what I did to him."

"She does have a point Headmaster," Snape agreed.

"Well, it might not be a problem," Savanah intervened, "simply get Caesar and see how he responds to her."

"What about Malfoy," Izzy asked before saying, "oh, to get Caesar, just whistle three times and say 'here boy.'"

"No need," Snape muttered, looking down as Caesar, a fluffy, white Persian, rubbed past his ankles. "And as for Malfoy, I'll give him a strict warning not to harass you while you are vulnerable."

"He'll do it anyway, knowing that you can't be everywhere at once," Izzy sighed.

"No," Snape concurred, "but Ms. Weasley and Ms. McGray certainly can."

"Hm fine, but Professor," Izzy commented, motioning to come closer. Snape grunted as he complied with a slight roll of the eye. She motioned him to come closer and he complied with a sigh until his nose was practically touching her. Before he could register the shock, Izzy climbed up his face into his hair. "I've always wanted to touch your hair."

Snape growled, but did nothing to stop it as he turned to Dumbledore, "I see that you have everything under control Professor."

"Adios Headmaster," Izzy called, sitting on top of Snape's head.

Snape walked over to his desk and sat down to grade his students assignments. Izzy ran her hands through strands of his hair as he graded. Savanah came over and sat on his desk, watching him grade papers. It wasn't long before she was twirling his hair around her finger. What is it with you people and my hair? Snape thought.

"I told you that his hair was soft," Savanah hummed.

"Why are you talking about my hair?" he growled.

"Just to feel it, can't you feel it?" Izzy replied.

"It's on my head," Snape commented.

"Do you use conditioner?" Izzy asked.

"No, apparently my hair is too _greasy_ for it," Snape stated, eyeing Savanah.

"But it's so soft, how do you get it so _soft_?" Izzy pleaded.

"Good genes I suppose," Snape mumbled.

"You know, you need to slick your hair back," she chirped, licking her hands before pulling his hair back.

"Gah," Snape yelped before saying as he messed his hair, "I don't like it slicked back."

Izzy and Snape then started fighting over his hair being slicked back or not. Snape was getting agitated as he yelled while he messed his hair vigorously Izzy grabbing onto one of his sleeves for dear life. He knew when Savanah started laughing that his hair was a complete mess that still had Izzy there as she wasn't on his sleeve. He glared at her weakly, knowing that he must have looked ridiculous.

"Professor, why are you arguing with one of your students?" she teased as she stood up and went to his room.

"I am _not_ arguing," Snape snapped.

"Are too," Izzy mumbled.

"Am not," Snape countered.

"Are too."

"_Am _not!"

Savanah chuckled as she returned with his brush, and said, "Apparently, I need to separate you two."

She gently pulled Izzy from his hair as she set her down on the table. Still refusing to admit that he _had_ just been arguing with a student, he knocked Izzy over to amuse himself, especially after hearing her complain over it. Savanah pulled his hair over his shoulders as best as she could as she set about brushing it. He didn't think that he had created any knots, but when she caught one, she would stop before pulling his hair and set to work on it specifically. It always seemed calming for him as he remembered when she would brush his hair while he was sick. He knew he was done for when she started humming as she continued to brush through his hair. He didn't know how, but he became like putty for her as he tilted his head when she started to pull his hair back so that it could fall back into place naturally. He was so content that he didn't even notice that Izzy was wrapped around his wrist, or that Caesar had leapt up onto his table and was now sitting behind Izzy, watching them. He was close to dozing when Savanah placed the brush on the desk.

"There now, just as it should be," Savanah sighed as she tousled his hair a bit.

Over the week, Izzy had taken full advantage to being smaller. During meals, everyone would watch as she rode Caesar, who came sprinting through the doors in some ridiculous outfit. Snape had kept his word to make sure that Malfoy wouldn't harass her, but he wasn't expecting to see Malfoy walk up to her, preparing to disobey only for everyone to see him burst into a laughing fit over her riding Caesar like a horse. Granted he had teased her over this faux pas, but he never laid a hand on her all the while. She had somehow managed to convince the headmaster to allow her to eat at the professors' table. During meals, she would keep herself entertained as well as Hagrid on occasion as she dived off of his head one time into a bowl of mashed potatoes, which disappeared momentarily due to being licked clean. McGonagall would chuckle every time that Snape would reach for something only to find Izzy had moved it to the other end of the table. One time, she had figured out she could slide across the table only to slide straight into Snape's lap.

One evening Snape was working on grading his students' homework when Savanah came in, carrying Izzy. He watched as she let Izzy crawl onto his desk. Izzy excited ran across the desk and tugged on his sleeves. A bemused look crossed his face as he debated on amusing her or getting back to his work. Deciding on the former just to see what she had planned for today, he set aside the homework giving her his undivided attention.

"Yes, Ms. Agson," he stated.

"Play with me," she said excitedly.

"No," he responded curtly.

"Please," she begged.

"No, but as long as you promise not to break anything," he commented, "you can amuse yourself here."

"Really?" she asked.

"Better make it quick before I change my mind," he snapped.

The next thing he knew, his desk was being rearranged. She was stacking up his books as best as she could, occasionally asking Savanah for help. Soon she had everything set up and she was asking him for a bright light. He rolled his eyes as he complied using _Lumos maxima. _He watched as she rubbed her hands together in a satisfied manner. He jumped back a bit when she roared and tossed her hands up like claws before destroying everything she had just set up. He noticed a miniature of the marshmallow monster as she picked it up.

"'Eek, save me,'" she screamed before shoving it down her mouth chomping with her mouth wide open.

He snarled in disgust as he said, "Energy is wasted on the youth."

"Professor, we need to have you watch _Lilo and Stitch_," Savanah mentioned as they continued to watch the destruction.

"What?" he asked.

Over the days, he hadn't been able to find any potions that she would ingest as she would fight him tooth and nail to keep from any touching her. At a loss, he had decided that he couldn't afford anymore bites and scratch marks to his hands. One of his knuckles had to be tended to by Madam Pomfrey as it would reopen every time he moved his finger. So, he decided that he would just have to make a potion for her to bathe in. He knew that this would be difficult as Izzy sometimes just preferred being contrariwise when it came to him.

Snape was busy seating himself for supper when Izzy came through the doors. He couldn't see her really, but Caesar had scarlet streaks across his coat as well as scarlet feathers and leather strapped to him. Caesar jumped on top of the Gryffindor table and started to stalk across the table. He could tell that from time to time Izzy would glance at him, which made him nervous. When Caesar had stalked across the full expanse of the Gryffindor table, he then leapt off and raced toward Snape.

"Charge," Izzy yelled.

He was about to run when the doors opened to reveal Jinx with green streaks across his black fur. Jinx also had green feathers and leather as well as a few shells. He watched as Jinx pranced like a warhorse to finally stand before Caesar. When he looked down, he gawked as he saw a miniature, Amazonian Savanah sitting on Jinx proudly with green markings covering her body. Suddenly, they both climbed to the top of the table where Savanah grabbed his butter knife and slammed its butt against the table like a spear.

"You may not have the professor," she cried out, resulting in a dull glare from Snape and a giggle from McGonagall.

"He shall be my captive," Izzy exclaimed, waving a spoon in the air.

"Then we shall have war," Savanah screamed.

"Death to the Gryffindors," Malfoy cried, throwing a roll straight for Potter's head.

Potter stopped and glared at Malfoy before he and Ron stood and replied, "Death to Malfoy!"

"Food fight!" Izzy hollered before Gryffindors and Slytherins started hurling food at each other.

Snape was glaring at the students as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw both scattered to the far edges of the walls to watch. Izzy and Savanah were busy sword fighting with a carrot and a celery as Savanah stated that Izzy needed to eat her veggies. Dumbledore was stunned as he watched his students partake in the first food fight that Hogwarts has ever experienced. Snape was stunned when he felt something soft and squishy slam against the left side of his face. When he touched it, he found mashed potatoes clinging to his fingers before he turned and glared at McGonagall. She simply sat there, looking straight ahead as if she were innocent. Snape looked out in front of him to notice wriggling red jello sitting harmlessly in its bowl. That won't do, he thought with an evil grin. He pulled the bowl closer to him as McGonagall eyed him in disbelief.

"Oh McGonagall," he said in a sing-song voice as he held up the jello, smiling at the clear shot he had.

"You wouldn't dare," she growled back nervously before receiving a face full of jello.

Snape wiped his hands cleaned as he sighed, "It was so worth it."

He didn't expect the bowl full of pea soup being poured all over him as he stared down in disgust. He looked up at her in shock as she still held the bowl in her hands, glaring at him. He then reached in front of him blindly as he glared at her.

"You do realize this means war," he whispered menacingly.

"Bring it on, Slytherin," she roared.

The next thing he knew, he was standing in Dumbledore's office alongside a normal-sized Savanah, who was holding Izzy, and McGonagall. Both he and McGonagall were covered in food as they both fumbled with something in their hands. This is it, he thought, I'm going to get sacked for sure now. Dumbledore sat there, stroking his beard as he thought of what he should do with them. Snape couldn't help but pay a bit more attention to Savanah as the back of her skirt didn't hide her rump very well. He blushed as he glanced at the string holding it to her waist and the shredded strip of green cloth ran down. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she wasn't wearing anything underneath it. He was blushing even harder as he was pulled out of his reverie when Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Headmaster, I had no plan on taking part in this when McGonagall savaged me with the mashed potatoes," he stated in a fast pace that was unusual for him.

"Throw me to the wolves, why don't you, you pansy," McGonagall snapped.

"Gryffindor," he threw back.

"Slytherin."

"Schmuck."

"Wanker."

"Hag!"

"Twat!"

Snape getting frustrated, remembered something that he heard the students use about girls, but before he could say it, Izzy yelled, "Izzy!"

Snape growled as he glared at McGonagall, who glared right back. Savanah looked back at him and cleared her throat as she tossed her head in Dumbledore's direction. Both the professors paused as they looked back up at him nervously. He continued to stroke his beard and looked at them with mild amusement.

"I take it you two young ladies cooked this up," he asked.

"The food fight was totally something on the fly," Savanah admitted, "but Izzy was bored being the only shrunken one here."

"Its true," Izzy breathed childishly.

"Well, I should punish you two for this," he stated, "however, I shall have your respected professors behind you come up with your punishment. As for you two, your display earlier was not that of a professor of Hogwarts."

"Yes Headmaster," both Snape and McGonagall mumbled.

"So, since you both decided to act like your students," Dumbledore said, "your students will decide your punishments."

"But Headmaster," Snape pleaded.

"I won't have it," Dumbledore interrupted as he held up his hand.

Then Savanah turned and stared at them both like a professor would at a pair of troublesome students before she said, "Since you two decided to _act_ like teenagers, I am ashamed. Never have I seen such behavior. Now, Izzy and I will go clean up the paint as we didn't get any food on us while we think up your punishment. You two get cleaned up as you think about what you have done. We will discuss in the morning."

"Yeah," Izzy exclaimed after muttering 104.

She then excused both Izzy and herself as she walked out of Dumbledore's office. Snape slumped as he stared at the doors that had just closed behind her, embarrassed to have been talked to in such a manner. He was quite grateful that Potter had not been there to see any of it. When he looked at McGonagall, he could see that she too was flustered from being spoken to like that. They both turned to see Dumbledore chuckling over the irony of the entire scene. Honestly, Snape was willing to have Dumbledore laugh out loud in his face just so he wouldn't have to leave the remote safety of that office and face tomorrow. He knew that his punishment was going to be particularly cruel, simply because Izzy enjoyed seeing him flustered. He started to wonder if the punishment could possibly kill, if by embarrassment alone. Snape whined and whimpered as he and McGonagall left Dumbledore's office.

"Honestly, Professor," McGonagall snapped, "you act like this is the end of the world."

"You don't understand," he whispered frantically, "this is Ms. Agson and Ms. McGray. No man should have to go through what they're going to make me do. I assure you."

"What? Would you rather face the Dark Lord?" she asked sarcastically.

"At this moment, yes," Snape exclaimed.

McGonagall looked at him as though he were crazy before shaking her head and heading for a bath. Snape whimpered again before heading to his own bath, knowing tonight might be his last night of peace of mind. He really did not want to face tomorrow.

The punishment they delved out was mentally agonizing. Savanah had to have been the one to come up with the idea that neither professors were allowed to know the other's punishment. He had no idea what kind of punishment they gave McGonagall, and every time he would use Legilimency on Izzy, he would immediately pull out for fear of losing himself in the maze that composed her mind. He couldn't for the life of himself connect with Savanah as their eyes never met, which told him that she had never looked in the eye as often as he would have thought. He had thought he could reach her one time only to see her eyes reflect light off of them much like a set of mirrors. His punishment was that he wouldn't be allowed to extract points from Gryffindor for an entire week, which unnerved him to no end. Savanah had promised not to let the other Gryffindors know, but Izzy, on the other hand, had decided to take full advantage of his punishment. His forehead was probably going to bruise from when he had slammed his head against his desk from frustration and exhaustion on the third day. He had taken to hiding away in his room when he didn't have any classes to teach, discussions with Dumbledore, or anything involving the Dark Lord.

He thought back to some of the potions he had been working on to get Izzy back to her regular size. Everything he did didn't seem to work no matter what he did. One potion had even turned her blue for an entire day, which he now realized he should have destroyed as he looked at his blue hands. He wondered if he was still using too much mandrake. Then it hit him, he hadn't tried to make any potions without using mandrake. He rushed into his office to start working. He had a felling that it would have to take time before it was ready for her.

He was finding that he preferred her being her normal size, she wasn't capable of causing as much as trouble as she could while she was small enouhg to fit in his shoe. He groaned as he remembered how she had managed to sneak pudding into his shoes as he had felt something squishy and saw pudding all over his toes. He also had scratch marks running up his thigh to his hip from the mere mention of her cousin, and she hadn't even apologized. He couldn't very well go to Pomfrey and explain that, so he was left to suffer. She had rearranged everything on his desk during class and when he had tried to ignore it, she pushed off a little jar of ink. She also thought it would be amusing to hide some of his belongings. He had just found his wand this morning and in a most uncomfortable manner. Then there was the constant supply of laxatives that managed to appear for his "constipation." Now all the Gryffindors were whispering about it as if were true.

He snarled as he continued to add ingredients to the cauldron. He wanted this misery to end, but he also desired a little payback. As a smoke started to shimmer toward to ceiling, it hit him. The one thing that seemed to upset Izzy more than snakes, which could swallow her whole now was him ignoring her. A devilish grin appearred on his face as he remembered that she had gotten pissed over him ignoring her rearranging his desk, which explained why she might of threw off his ink pot to the floor. All he had to do was ignore her for the rest of the week, and then when his sentence was finished, he would rain terror upon the Gryffindors like they had never seen before. For that time period, Potter would be graced to not be the particular Gryffindor of his choosing.

He was ignoring her perfectlly, despite how it resulted in a few broken jars. However, he refused to let up, and the day after she came in and behaved perfectly. He had even go so far as to not acknowledge her when she answered roll call. It didn't bother him in the least when she didn't show up for his class on the last day of his sentence. What he didn't expect was when he had taken roll call was that Savanah would ignore him when he had reached her name. The nonchalance on her face even as he snarled at her disrespect shocked him greatly. She didn't even bother to stop as he called when class had ended. He had to yank on her arm to make her stay. She completely ignored him as he yelled at her while shaking her desperately. He didn't know what to think as she glared at him before walking out of his class. It was almost like when he had called Lily a "mudblood." He was so caught off guard that when he had the chance to yell at the Gryffindors and take points away from them, he couldn't find any pleasure whatsoever in doing so, which was why he probably didn't do as much damage as he would have liked.

Malfoy seemed to know that Snape was off his game as he stayed late after a class and walked over to him, "Professor Snape?"

"Malfoy," Snape replied.

"You seem to be troubled sir," Malfoy said, "all the Slytherins knew that you had much worse intended for the Gryffindors, and then McGray starts ignoring you, and you get all depressed."

"So you all have noticed?" he questioned, "I'm not just being paranoid?"

"Oh no sir," Malfoy chirped, "we've all noticed that she's pissed at you."

"Why?" Snape asked begrudgingly.

"Well, if you want her to stop ignoring you, which I wouldn't know why," he answered, "then you might want to try not ignoring Agson."

"_That_ is why she is treating me like I don't exist," Snape growled.

"Are you surprised?" Malfoy responded, "I mean they _are_ friends, much to every Slytherins' discontent."

Snape grunted, "Thank you Mr. Malfoy."

He growled to himself as Malfoy left him alone. He sighed as he remembered that the potion should be just about ready. Knowing what he should do, and hating every minute of it he whistled three times and called for Caesar. He wasn't the least bit surprised to see Caesar prance in without Izzy riding upon his back. He told him to go get her for him and to meet him in his office, knowing that the cat would do it. He stomped back to his office, pleased to see the exact shimmer in the fumes he was looking for. All he needed now was for Izzy to be covered in it, especially since he had left it to cool before he left for class. He lightly tested the temperature glad to see that it was cool enough to be considered a warm bath. He wasn't surprised when he started to hear tiny screams of protest as Caesar came in carrying a very distraught Izzy in his mouth. Snape watched as he jumped up on the desk and dropped her in front of him. Snape looked at her dully as she glared up at him.

"Ms. Agson that potion is ready for you," he stated.

"No," she snapped, turning her back toward him.

"If you want to act like a child that is fine, but I refuse to be tormented by someone who is no bigger than five inches!" Snape growled as he picked her up. Forcing himself to ignore the bites that he knew were drawing blood, he carried her over to the cauldron and dropped her in. He held a satisfied smirk as she yelped before her head plummeted beneath the surface. His satisfaction turned to shock when sparks shot up out of the cauldron. "I killed her, I'm going to get sacked for this!" He started to pace as a harsher reality hit him. "I'm not just going to get sacked! If McGray doesn't kill me, Agson's family might ask for my head on a silver platter!"

He stopped his pacing and ranting when he heard irritated sputters. As he looked over to the cauldron, he saw Izzy climbing over the edge spitting up the liquid. Breathing a sigh of relief, he grabbed a towel and wrapped her up in it before making their way to Dumbledore with Caesar hot on his heels. The students watched as he carried the towel that he was sure they assumed had Izzy in when he went past. By the end of the day, Izzy was back to her normal size and was ignoring him. He felt nothing over it as he knew he deserved some of it, but still feeling a bit bitter over how she had tormented him. It took a little while before Savanah had started talking to him again, although at first he wished she wouldn't have as it seemed she was doing it reluctantly. He was never one for feeling guilty, and he would refuse to ever admit the possibility that he might have been a bit cruel to Izzy, but he took her ignoring him in stride knowing that he had it coming. He was a little concerned that she might have been planning something, but that paranoia died rather quickly.

What he didn't expect was that during breakfast, the great eagle owl that her family used would drop an envelop in front of him before heading to Savanah than to Izzy. He eyed it nervously before he opened it. He watched as Izzy stroked the owl's breast while pulling out whatever was inside. He was greatly confused as he stared at a cruise ticket and a letter that had a mix of Spanish and English. Seeing that it was close to the Yule Ball, he waved at her to come up and explain to him. As soon as she was in front of him, he handed her the letter and asked for a explanation.

"It's my quinceañera," she mumbled.

"What?" Snape asked.

"15 birthday," Dumbledore interceeded, "it seems her family wants for you to participate."

"Why a cruise though?" Snape questioned, eyeing the ticket.

"Because I don't want to have to have a _Snakes on a Plane_ moment," Izzy replied with an embarrassed pout.

"Pretend I don't watch the media," Snape responded.

"Savanah's right, we're going to have to have a movie night with you," she said.

"Oh goody," he commented sarcastically.

"Um, Izzy?" Savanah interrupted nervously, "Hate to burst your bubble, but apparently Malfoy's family has been invited as well as the Weasleys."

"What?" Izzy squealled unhappily. "Malfoy?"

"This shall be fun," Snape said dryly as Dumbledore chuckled.

...

Snape: I'm not one to care, but I seem like a total prick in this story.

SP: Well, you _can_ be once in a while.

Snape: Is that supposed to make me feel better?

K9: You hurt Izzy's feelings.

Alucard: I heard that you got nipped by a few more "plot-bunnies" as you call them.

SP: Yes! :D

Alucard: Any involving me?

SP: One. T.T

Alucard: I feel so loved.

SP: Don't use sarcasm on me mister, besides I've been working on HvA as fan arts involving you.

Alucard: True.

Snape: Am I going to be a git in anymore of these stories?

SP: No, I need to do one involving Halloween hopefully (need to do more research) and then we shall have the quinceañera. That is where you'll get to know why Izzy is Izzy.

Snape: Okay... You remember that I have to be back for the Yule Ball, right?

SP & K9: YES!


End file.
